Sacré Chaton !
by Camboune30
Summary: Un petit chaton, abandonné par sa mère, erre dans les rues de Paris. En parallèle, Le Hippie se promène, accomplissant son rituel matinal. Heureusement pour le petit être, le protecteur décide de le prendre sous son aile ... mais ça ne va pas être du goût de Mathieu, pas du tout ! [OS/One shot] [SLG/Salut les Geeks] Petite histoire toute Kawaï pour Noël


Coucou les p'tits loups ! Me voici de retour après à peu près un mois d'absence ^^

Ca va je vous ai pas trop manqué ?! :p

(Pas du tout ! Je me suis éclaté avec mes Biatchs !)

- Tais toi ! /SBAM/

Hurrm, désolé ^^"

Donc voici comme promis un OS Tout Kawaï pour Noël ! ^^ En espérant que mon cadeau vous plaira :3

Ce OS a été très complexe ! Car le défi était d'écrire avec le point de vue ... de Wifi, donc le point de vue d'un animal, d'un chat, qui ne comprend parfois pas tout mais qui ressent beaucoup de choses ^^ Tout était amplifié, qui plus est je ne pouvais pas utiliser les mêmes mots que nous pour décrire les mêmes choses, malgré tout il faut que le Lecteur sache de quoi je parle, donc ça a été très délicat ^^" Mais bon ! J'espère avoir réussi mon pari :3

Bien sûr je suis à votre disposition si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose ^^ (je mords pas hein ! :p

- c'est moi qui mords Gamine ;) /SBAFFF/)

Cette superbe idée vient **d'Elwensà qui a magnifiquement bien réalisé l'illustration de ce OS** ! *COEUR SUR TOI MA GRANDE* JE T'AIMMMMEEE ! *.*

Vous pouvez trouver son twitter dans mon profil ! 

(*Sors son 9mm* Allez la voir les Gamins ! ALLEZ-Y ! TOUT DE SUITE !)

**Comme d'habitude, Les personnalités et Wifi sont la propriété de Mathieu qui n'appartient à personne ^^**

Sur ce je vous laisse déguster votre cadeau bien mérité et je vous retrouve à la fin ^^

- Cam -

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sacré Chaton ! [OS Noël]<span>**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'avais atterri là, tout seul, dans une boîte en carton trempée par les pleurs du plafond étoilé et éclairé par un gros rond jaune et lumineux.

Mes derniers souvenirs de ma mère étaient flous. Je savais qu'elle m'avait laissé là pour protéger mes frères et mes sœurs, après tout, j'étais le plus faible, le plus étrange, le moins aimé … Je mettais en danger ma famille.

Si, pour les protéger, je devais me sacrifier, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Même si j'étais triste maintenant, la seule pensée de les voir vivre me réjouissait.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ça qui allait me tenir en vie.

A tâtons, je me libérai de l'emprise glacée des larmes du non-jour. Je posai une première patte hors de la boîte, puis une deuxième et là, je découvris le monde.

Beaucoup de grands sans-poils marchaient sur le sol dur en faisant du bruit. Leurs paroles me semblaient inconnues et agressives. Certains avaient des sortes d'appareils lumineux collés à leurs oreilles, comme s'ils étaient dépendants de cette chose qui les contrôlait peut-être.

Des machines roulantes et bruyantes se bousculaient et semblaient être conduites par certains deux-pattes. Leurs territoires n'étaient réduits qu'à cette cage de métal faisant un boucan inconcevable.

Soudain, j'évitai un sans-poil qui bouscula sans ménagement mon ancien refuge maintenant aplati sur le sol.

J'étais seul à présent, entouré de multiples dangers et en terre inconnue. Je retins un miaulement plaintif qui se bloqua dans ma gorge. Ma mère me manquait, sa chaleur me manquait, sa protection me manquait.

Résigné, je commençai à marcher dans le même sens des deux-pattes. Après tout, s'ils se dirigeaient tous dans cette direction, c'était que l'endroit qui les attendait devait être sûr !

Evitant gracieusement les sans-poils plus pressés que d'autres, j'arrivai sur une grande place aux multiples lumières qui m'éblouirent pendant quelques secondes.

Par les moustaches de mon grand-père ! Comment ces … étranges animaux pouvaient-ils supporter autant d'agressions d'un coup ?! C'était à devenir fou !

Je m'assis un moment et leva mon museau, regardant où je me trouvais.

Je sursautai légèrement lorsque je m'aperçus que quelque chose cachait la grande toile noire du non-jour.

Des entrelacements dangereux et menaçant de matière dure et grise foncée me surplombaient. Des ampoules clignotées à l'intérieur de l'énorme squelette en métal.

Etaient-ce ses yeux ?! Etait-ce un dieu ?! Pourquoi tous ses deux-pattes s'aggloméraient en dessous de cette entité ?! Le vénérait-il ?!

Certes, il était gros, puissant et dangereux, mais … Il était horriblement laid !

Ses quatre pattes larges et écartées n'étaient en rien proportionnelles à sa tête allongée et petite finie par une pointe qui semblait traversait le plafond étoilé de l'obscurité.

Qui plus est, aucun souffle de vie semblait s'échapper de cette … chose …

Pourtant les sans-poils étaient fascinés ! Ils prenaient des expressions étranges avec leurs babines devant leurs semblables qui appuyaient sur les appareils lumineux auxquels ils étaient scotchés, provoquant un petit « clic » et une lumière aveuglante. On pouvait même rentrer dans les entrailles de la bête ! Quelle sorte d'activités était-ce au juste ?!

La peur me saisit lorsque, perdu dans mes observations, je vis un groupe important de deux-pattes se diriger vers moi. Ils étaient tous habillés pareils et avaient de drôle de collier avec une carte autour du cou. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, mais les lettres restèrent gravées dans ma mémoire :

**_« Discover the Eiffel Tower ! »_**

C'était sûrement le nom de ce « Dieu ». Je ne pus réfléchir plus car mon instinct reprit le dessus, et sans pouvoir le contrôler, je déguerpis à toute vitesse en sentant les sans-poils m'encerclaient. Je me faufilai entre les pattes d'un des leurs et les gouttes humides redoublèrent, me frappant comme la liberté.

J'étais peut-être seul et perdu, mais j'étais libre. Pas comme ces drôles de bêtes dépendants et énervants !

Je courrais, je voulais m'enfuir, partir loin, trouver un abri et mis endormir. Je traversai les grandes allées fougueusement avec la force du désespoir qui m'animait, esquivant rapidement les hordes des deux-pattes de plus en plus nombreux.

Je repérai vite un territoire assez vaste et naturel. J'accélérai le pas pour y arriver au plus vite, comme si cet endroit était mon issue à ce cauchemar. Des arbres poussaient dans des terre-pleins verts, quelques fleurs chatouillèrent avec leurs parfums mon flaire sensible. Le calme présent dans cet endroit contrastait exceptionnellement avec l'agitation de la foule concentrée dans les grandes places.

Epuisé, je ne vis pas le danger approcher. Une odeur de bête violente me gifla l'odorat au moment où je me retournai pour me retrouver museau à museau avec deux énormes prédateurs aux mâchoires puissantes et meurtrières appelés plus communément … Chien.

Ils étaient nos grands ennemis, Dès le plus jeune âge on nous apprenait à avoir peur d'eux et à les fuir. Pour une très bonne raison !

Les deux molosses se raidirent, prêts à sauter sur moi et à me croquer. Mon cœur manqua un battement pendant que, pris d'un réflexe, je détalai à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de les semer.

Je sentais leurs haleines putrides et chaudes me fouetter le dos, leurs salives dégoulinaient de leurs babines désireuses d'avoir un bon repas et leurs souffles chauds, semblables à une chaîne qui semblait me tirer inlassablement vers eux.

Dans un ultime effort, je tournai dans le coin d'une allée, disparaissant dans les hautes herbes pendant que les deux compères aboyaient en suivant ma piste.

La respiration folle, je me cachai sous un banc. Un frisson incontrôlable remonta le long de mon échine lorsque je vis leurs imposantes pattes frôler ma pauvre cachette. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes en face de moi, flairant mon odeur dissimulée par l'eau tombant du plafond obscur puis ils montrèrent les crocs, enragés de ne pas m'avoir trouvé et continuèrent leur route, me laissant tranquille.

Ma respiration se calma peu à peu, ici, sous mon abri, j'étais protégé, je ne risquai rien et je pouvais me reposer en paix. Je frissonnai, transi de froid par mes poils trempés. Je rassemblai mes ultimes forces pour me rouler en boule et diffuser le peu de chaleur présente dans tout mon corps.

Je ne sentis pas ma conscience s'envoler, je ne sentis pas mes yeux se fermer, je ne sentis pas mon souffle s'évader. Juste l'obscurité, l'obscurité de la peur, l'obscurité du danger, l'obscurité du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Le Hippie sortit de l'appartement des Sommet en sifflotant légèrement, son fidèle joint à ses lèvres, son bob sur sa tête et ses lunettes légèrement violacées sur son nez.<p>

Il était assez tôt, mais pourtant, le pacifiste était en pleine forme et avait l'air pressé de prendre l'air. Dans un geste mou, il ouvrit la porte du hall d'entrée et frissonna lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans son manteau pourtant épais.

L'hiver commençait à s'installer, et Noël n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

De la buée naquit de la rencontre entre son souffle chaud et la température glacial du matin. Les rues étaient désertes et l'ultime bruit qui parvenait aux oreilles du camé était celui provoqué par les gouttes qui étaient les seules traces de l'orage de la veille.

L'humidité ambiante était encore importante et le goudron avait une couleur foncée sous l'eau qui s'écoulait dans les rigoles telles de multiples ruisseaux argentés.

Cette balade matinale était devenue un rituel pour Le Hippie. Ça lui permettait de s'évader et de se sentir plus proche de la nature, lui, qui, avant tout, était fou amoureux de Gaïa.

D'une démarche calme et aisée, il longeait les rues et les grandes allées auparavant blindées qui étaient maintenant désertes. Il appréciait lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde, loin des problèmes de la vie et du quotidien.

Bientôt, la personnalité arriva dans le parc où il prenait toujours le temps de rester quelques minutes et de méditer.

Comme à son habitude, il s'assit sur son banc et contempla un moment la nature qui l'entourait.

Le vent puissant faisait bouger les branches des arbres recouvertes de feuilles rousses. L'herbe suivait le mouvement de ses congénères, dansant sous la morsure froide des bourrasques. Le tout ressemblait à un ballet gracieux et sauvage.

Soudain, une brise puissante désarçonna le bob du Hippie, le faisant tomber juste devant lui.

Le pacifiste se baissa paresseusement pour l'atteindre, penchant sa tête et regardant en dessous du banc tout en ramassant son couvre-chef si caractéristique.

C'est alors que ses yeux bleus clairs cachés par ses lunettes de soleil rencontrèrent deux pupilles noires dilatées et apeurées.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai lentement lorsqu'un laser du rond jaune arriva dans mes yeux. Je fus surpris de sentir mon corps à nouveau, je pensais ne plus jamais me réveiller. Peut-être avait-il une raison pour laquelle j'étais encore en vie.<p>

Je m'étirai, faisant craquer mes pattes endormies puis baillai, découvrant mes petits crocs. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que j'avais faim, réellement et horriblement faim.

Il était très tôt et le non-noir ne s'était pas encore complètement levé.

Alors que, encore somnolant, je chancelais doucement, quelque chose de lourd s'assit sur ma cachette, la courbant légèrement. Sous l'effet de la surprise, mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine comme s'il allait s'en échapper.

Etait-ce un sans-poil ?! Me voulait-il du mal ?!

La curiosité étant plus forte que la peur qui m'abritait, je m'approchai silencieusement de ses pattes emprisonnées dans des cocons noirs.

Soudain, quelque chose d'inconnu tomba juste devant moi. Dans un sursaut apeuré, je me terrai au fond de mon abri.

Je vis les sortes de griffes épaisses et beiges du deux-pattes ramasser ce qu'il venait de faire tomber. Mais au lieu de se remettre à sa place, il continua à se pencher.

Immobile, la respiration coupée, mon regard se planta dans celui, cachée par des verres colorés, du sans-poil.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel tout sembla s'arrêter, puis d'une voix calme et fatiguée, il prononça :

- Oh, Gros, c'est une surprise …

Suite à ça, il se leva et se mit à quatre pattes devant moi.

- Eh Gros, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Articula-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait être rassurante. T'es perdu petit ?

Il ne semblait pas comme les autres, il avait l'air … gentil. Oui, c'était le mot. Gentil et attentionné.

Quelque chose fumait au bout de ses lèvres, dégageant une odeur assez forte et entêtante.

J'éternuai sous ce parfum irrespirable.

Voyant que ça me dérangeait, le deux-pattes rigola faiblement avant d'éteindre cette chose agaçante.

- C'est bon Gros, tu vois, il t'embêtera plus. Continua-t-il de sa voix endormie. Tu dois avoir faim et soif … Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais m'occuper de toi.

Je ne bougeai pas, encore méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouvait qu'il n'usait pas de ma naïveté pour m'attraper ensuite ?! Le monde était cruel, et je l'avais appris à mes dépends.

- Bon, c'est comme tu veux p'tit… Reprit-il, désolé.

Dans un soupir résigné, il se releva et fit volteface. Me laissant sous ce banc dégoulinant de gouttes glacées.

Et s'il n'était pas comme les autres ? S'il allait m'amener dans un endroit chaleureux ? S'il allait me protéger ?

C'était un risque à prendre.

Rassemblant mon courage, je sortis rapidement pour le rattraper. Il allait vite pour un sans-poil. Je miaulai fortement, laissant sortir toute la peur et la tristesse que j'avais accumulées.

Il se retourna avec un sourire en me voyant arriver vers lui, puis s'agenouilla devant moi.

J'hésitai encore un peu à me rapprocher plus de cet animal si étrange.

- Fais-moi confiance Gros, T'as rien à craindre de moi… Chuchota-t-il.

Alors, pour la première fois, je le crus et m'approchai de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher sans effort avec ma patte.

Délicatement, il m'enveloppa de ses mains et me souleva de terre. Je me débattis pendant quelques secondes face à ce contact si imprévisible.

Puis je m'arrêtai lorsque je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Le deux-pattes m'avait placé dans sa fourrure et me tenait toujours d'une main. Le contact de sa poitrine contre mon corps me rassura légèrement. Je me laissai bercer par le rythme de sa respiration profonde. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit peu à peu.

- T'inquiète pas petit, tu es en sécurité, j'vais te réchauffer Gros. Rajouta mon sauveur en se relevant et en sortant du parc d'un pas déterminé.

* * *

><p>Le sans-poil courrait vite, il avait sûrement envie de rentrer chez lui et de me protéger du froid glacial. Pendant un instant je m'étais endormi, bercé par ses foulées régulières.<p>

Bientôt le deux-pattes s'arrêta et poussa rapidement une énorme porte vitrée.

Comme par magie, le froid disparut, arrêté par une muraille. Devant nous s'étendait un hall aux multiples cubes jaunes fixés au mur des écriteaux trônaient sur ces boîtes juste au-dessus d'une fente. On semblait arrivés, pourtant le sans-poil ne me lâcha pas.

Il monta l'escalier beige en face de l'entrée et ouvrit une porte épaisse. Là, je pus enfin voir où il vivait.

Un canapé qui avait l'air moelleux était au centre d'une grande salle où il devait passer le plus clair de son temps. Un écran noir, qui passait des images animées, était situé juste devant.

Il me posa délicatement au sol. Libéré, je m'ébrouai avec plaisir. Je me figeai soudain en entendant une voix puissante s'élever :

- Hippie ?! C'est toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?!

Oh, donc comme ça, mon sauveur était appelé « Hippie »

- T'inquiète Gros, ça va. Répondit celui-ci.

Je vis le propriétaire de la voix descendre quatre à quatre les marches et se stopper en me voyant.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brusque.

- Ecoute Gros, j'peux tout expliquer … commença mon sauveur de sa voix calme.

Le sans-poil qui venait d'apparaître s'avança dangereusement vers lui, me forçant à m'écarter.

- Tu as deux secondes… Assena-t-il, froidement.

- J'pouvais pas le laisser dehors Gros, il mourrait de froid.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Aboya-t-il.

Le Hippie parut choqué, car pendant un instant, son air candide disparut pour laisser place à une expression attristée, abritant un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

- Mais, Mathieu, c'est un pauvre chaton … Souffla-t-il de sa voix éraillée et horriblement sérieuse.

- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour le faire partir. Si tu ne le fais pas, il y aura des représailles. Continua le plus agressif.

Sous mes yeux, Le Hippie s'avança vers celui qui devait être le chef.

Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre, je sentis une aura puissante et menaçante émaner de mon protecteur.

- Il restera autant qu'il veut … Grogna-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Un ange passa, laissant les deux-pattes se défier du regard avant que celui appelé Mathieu prenne une dernière fois la parole.

- Tu peux dire au revoir à ta came et à ta chambre ! Cracha-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour, ne laissant pas le temps de réagir au Hippie et remontant d'où il était venu.

Doucement, je sentis la tension redescendre. Le plus pacifiste des deux soupira. Surpris, je pus aviser une petite bille luisante couler sur sa joue avant qu'il s'empresse de l'intercepter d'un geste.

C'était un sans-poil sensible, je l'avais tout de suite senti, et il devait être très lié à son congénère. D'ailleurs, leur ressemblance m'avait frappé aux yeux. Ils étaient semblables et en même temps si différents. Différentes ondes émanaient d'eux mais leurs physiques étaient en tout point ressemblant.

Le Hippie croisa mon regard, et je m'approchai tranquillement de lui avant de me frotter à ses jambes, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

- Bon, si tu dois rester, je vais devoir te nettoyer Gros, tu es plus sale que Le Patron après ses soirées … sportives. Rigola-t-il.

En une rapidité imprévisible, mes pattes quittèrent le sol et deux mains fortes saisirent mon corps.

Je poussai un miaulement plaintif, voulant qu'il me laisse me reposer. Hors, le deux-pattes n'était pas de cet avis.

Il se précipita dans une pièce carrelée qui sentait l'humidité, il me posa dans une sorte de trou blanc et froid juste en face d'un écran brillant.

Mes yeux se dilatèrent lorsque je regardai ce dernier objet. Devant moi, un chaton couvert de boue, seuls ses deux pupilles bleues ressortaient de sa crasse. Quelques taches noires parsemaient son museau et le bout de ses oreilles.

Etait-ce moi ? Oui … C'était moi…

Un jet d'eau chaude me sortit de ma contemplation. Je ne me plaignis pas, trop content de me sentir revivre sous le flot tiède pendant que la saleté de mon passé disparaissait.

- Ca fait du bien hein Gros ?! S'exclama mon protecteur.

Je lui répondis en ronronnant de plaisir sous ses caresses qui finirent de retirer le peu de terre restée collée.

Puis, lorsque mon nettoyage fut enfin terminé, Le Hippie me frictionna énergiquement, séchant mes poils et faisant gonfler ma fourrure. Je frissonnai de plaisir avant de me laisser porter.

Il était déjà assez tard dans la matinée. Fatigué, mon protecteur s'affala dans le canapé, il s'y allongea et je me blottis contre lui, épuisé de mes dernières aventures qui m'assaillaient.

Lentement, je sentis le sommeil se poser sur moi au fur et à mesure que ma respiration s'accordait avec celle de mon sauveur.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose claqua, me réveillant en sursaut. Un sans-poil, semblable au Hippie mais couvert de tissu noir et ayant des verres sombres sur son museau, cachant son regard, venait de rentrer dans l'appartement.<p>

Il dégageait une forte odeur de … et bien … Je ne savais pas trop …

En tout cas il était imprégné de multiples parfums plus étranges les uns que les autres et semblait avoir eu de récents contacts physiques avec d'autres sans-poils.

- Eh ! Les Gamins ! J'suis rentré ! Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'avais jamais entendu de telle voix. Son intonation était forte et pourtant basse, menaçante mais calme. Tous les contraires se mélangeaient en ce personnage si énigmatique. Je devais être prudent.

Ses paroles finirent de réveiller Le Hippie qui émergea lentement.

- Oh … Ricana le nouvel arrivé. Je vois qu'on a ramené un cadeau …

- Salut Gros … Souffla-t-il, endormi.

- Je me demande ce que ça ferait de le faire avec quelque chose de plus petit que son membre … Railla son congénère, un sourire effrayant sur le visage.

Comme s'il voulait me protéger de son alter-ego, le pacifiste m'encercla de ses bras, se mettant prudemment en position assise et fronçant les sourcils, soucieux.

- Hors de questions que tu le touches, Gros. Lâcha-t-il, simplement.

Le deux-pattes dangereux le regarda un instant, il semblait surpris que Le Hippie lui réponde aussi froidement. Il avait sûrement l'habitude que mon protecteur ne réponde pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gamin, Tu sais bien, je parle beaucoup. C'est qu'un minable chaton. Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec … ça alors qu'il y a des putes toutes plus douées les unes que les autres qui m'attendent ?! Se reprit-il en affichant un rictus carnassier.

Mon sauveur commença à se détendre légèrement avant de passer ses doigts délicatement dans mes poils beiges. Je ronronnai sous les caresses délicates du pacifiste qui sourit doucement.

- Mathieu le sait ? Demanda le sans-poil.

- Je lui ai dit … Soupira Le Hippie

- Et ? Continua-t-il.

- Patron ?!

La voix du propriétaire s'éleva.

Hippie maintenant Patron ? Sérieusement ? Mais … Quels genres de noms portaient-ils ? M'enfin, s'ils appréciaient être appelés comme ça …

- C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?! Grogna Mathieu en descendant les escaliers.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je ne rentre pas du tout ?! Répliqua celui qu'il venait d'appeler « Patron »

- Tu devais tourner ta scène aujourd'hui pour l'émission ! Nom de Dieu ! S'énerva le petit deux-pattes.

- C'est bon Gamin, calme-toi, je tournerais cette putain de scène demain, c'est pas comme si l'épisode devait sortir dans deux jours ! Fais pas chier ! Assena son adversaire.

- Pardon ?! Fulmina le chef. Tu devais faire une seule chose, une seule putain de chose, ET TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE D'ASSURER ! ET TOI LE CAMÉ ! TU VAS ME DÉBARRASSER DE CETTE BESTIOLE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! MERDE !

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec véhémence. Mathieu avait haussé la voix, imposant le silence. Le Patron, Le Hippie et moi le regardons, surpris et choqués.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'étage, bientôt deux sans-poils sautaient en bas des marches, anxieux et effrayés. L'un paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres, il avait une expression triste et suppliante et devait sûrement être la victime de la famille. Quant à l'autre, des poils (?) noirs et blancs parsemaient l'habit qui cachait son corps, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Mathieu.

Je pris le temps de détailler les nouveaux venus lorsque ces derniers s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a entendu du bruit … Renchérit le plus jeune.

- Du coup, on s'est inquiété … Compléta l'animal ( ?) Blanc et noir.

- Tout va bien … Souffla le propriétaire, agacé.

- Non, ça va mal Gamin, t'es trop tendu ! S'opposa Le Patron.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? Demanda le sans-poil déguisé.

- C'est de ma faute Gros … Intervînt Le Hippie.

Comme pour décrire ses paroles, ses bras se retirèrent de moi, me dévoilant à toute la petite famille.

- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin Gros, Il était perdu, sans famille et j'ai décidé de le prendre avec moi … Avoua-t-il.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi et je voulus me faire tout petit, souhaitant retrouver au plus vite le calme que j'aimais tant.

- Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! S'exclama le plus jeune en s'avançant vers moi.

Je sentis ses mains me soulever, je me débattis légèrement, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, je me détendis et me laissai bercer par le sans-poil.

- Geek … Repose le tout de suite ! Ordonna Mathieu. Il ne va pas rester…

Oh, Geek ! Ce nom lui allait très bien !

- Mais pourquoi Mathieu ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! Point ! Retourna le chef.

- Mathieu ! S'offusqua l'alter-ego déguisé. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un petit être innocent !

- Maître Panda, Ce n'est en rien ta décision ! Assena-t-il.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est en rien la mienne ! Mais celle de toute la famille ! Répliqua l'animal, le piégeant. Maintenant, qui vote pour que ce petit chaton reste ?

Le Hippie leva la main, accompagné du Panda et du Geek.

Le Patron regarda un instant Mathieu.

- Désolé Gamin, mais même à moi il me fout une demi-molle ! Il reste. Grogna-t-il.

Mathieu ferma les poings, une colère puissante semblait bouillir en lui. Sans un mot, il fit volte-face et s'éclipsa, me laissant seul avec le groupe.

Finalement, peut-être avais-je enfin trouvé une nouvelle famille, une famille dans laquelle je serais accepté, une famille dans laquelle je ne serais jamais abandonné, une famille dans laquelle je serais aimé pour ce que je suis, et non pour ce que j'étais.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que Le Hippie m'avait amené dans la famille Sommet. Tout le monde s'occupait de moi.<p>

Le Geek me couvrait de caresses et de câlins, Maître Panda veillait toujours à ce que je ne manque de rien, Le Hippie me laissait dormir avec lui quand je le voulais et Le Patron jouait avec moi, parfois, c'était assez rare car il était souvent absent et allait je ne sais où.

Je ne voulais pas savoir, après tout, du moment qu'il revenait, ça me suffisait.

Seul Mathieu faisait semblant de ne pas me voir, je ne savais pas pourquoi il me haïssait tellement, après tout, je n'avais jamais demandé à être arraché à ma vie de vagabondage …

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il me rejetait sans cesse, je sentais, au fond de moi, qu'il commençait à s'attacher à moi.

Avec détachement, je regardai mes sans-poils s'activer devant moi, les décorations de noël prenait place, égaillant l'appartement de multiples couleurs chaudes et dorées. Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant.

Même si ça faisait une dizaine de jours que j'habitais maintenant avec la famille, cette dernière ne s'était pas encore mise d'accord sur le nom qu'ils allaient me donner.

Alors ils continuaient à m'appeler « Le Chat » ou tout simplement « Chat » C'était un nom qui ne me déplaisait pas.

Les décorations enfin terminées, tout le monde se sépara, Le Patron enfila sa veste, maugréa un « J'vais voir mes bordels, j'serais pas long » et disparut derrière la porte, Le Geek remonta dans sa chambre jouer à ses jeux vidéo que j'avais plaisir à regarder, Le Hippie alla « voyager » dans son lit et Maître Panda s'enferma dans sa pièce insonorisée avec son micro.

Il ne restait plus que Mathieu et moi dans le salon.

Depuis l'armoire où j'étais allongé, je le scrutai. Il était assis sur son canapé, son PC sur ses jambes, un café posé sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts courant sur le clavier et appuyant vivement sur les touches. Il devait être en train d'écrire le nouvel épisode de SLG.

Avec souplesse, je descendis de mon perchoir et m'approchai de lui. Dans un silence félin, je me postai à côté de lui et le fixai de mon regard turquoise.

Pendant quelques minutes, il ne daigna pas me regarder. Puis, doucement, ses yeux quittèrent l'écran lumineux de son ordinateur et se plantèrent dans les miens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boule de poil ?! Me demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Je posai délicatement ma patte sur sa jambe.

- Quoi ?! Tu as faim ?! Me dérange pas ! J'dois bosser ! Râla-t-il en reprenant son écriture.

Sans prévenir, je m'avançai vers lui, poussant lentement son PC qui était sur le point de tomber.

Mathieu le rattrapa in extremis et m'adressa un regard noir.

Je l'ignorai et m'allongeai sur ses genoux, le forçant à délaisser un instant son travail pour s'occuper de moi. Blotti contre lui en boule, je commençai paisiblement à ronronner.

Je le sentis se figer sous moi. Soudain, j'avisai un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, son corps se détendit, et ses mains m'encerclèrent.

- Tu es un sacré chaton toi ! S'exclama-t-il en me caressant. Tu comprends pas que j'veux pas de toi ?!

Comme pour lui répondre je tapai sa main de ma tête, amplifiant son étreinte.

Il soupira lourdement.

- Personne ne devrait être seul pour le jour de Noël … Commença-t-il. Si tu dois rester il faut te trouver un nom.

Je miaulai faiblement.

Depuis que je l'avais vu, je savais qu'à l'intérieur, nous étions pareils, nous avons tous les deux été rejetés par nos proches pour nos différences, nos faiblesses, nos particularités. Nous avons tous les deux soufferts de cet abandon.

Et nous avons tous les deux trouvé une nouvelle famille, une bonne famille.

- Voyons voir … Tu es vif et … Il semblerait qu'on soit connecté … Réfléchit-il.

Tout en songeant à comment il allait me nommer, il gratta nerveusement son menton.

- Je sais ! Wifi ! Proposa-t-il. Ça te va bien !

Au son de ce nom, je rouvris les yeux. Oui, ce nom me plaisait drôlement !

Un petit rire s'échappa de Mathieu qui redoubla ses caresses. Je fermai les yeux, voulant à tout prix profiter de ce moment si privilégié.

J'avais une maison, une famille, et surtout un maître qui m'aimait.

Alors que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne regrettais en rien mon ancienne vie.

Sans aucun doute, ce noël allait être le meilleur de ma vie !

* * *

><p><strong><span>~FIN DU ONE SHOT ! ~<span>**

_Voilà Voilà ^^ ce OS est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! ^^ en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :3_

_La suite de "Jeu Dangereux" est en préparation ;) ne vous inquiétez pas ! :3_

_Je prends mon temps pour bien faire les choses :)_

_Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et un Joyeux Noël !_

_Profitez à DONF ! ^^_

_(- FAITES DES PARTOUZES !_

_- FUMEZ UN PÉTARD ! _

_- Jouez à des jeux vidéos ? :3_

_- ET CHANTEZ A TUE TÊTE !)_

_Bon, vous les entendez ? Elles sont d'accord avec moi xD_

_Bisous sur vos petites fesses rebondies !_

_(Oh oh ! Bonne idée Gamine !)_

_Et A la prochaine ! ^^_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


End file.
